


Gratify the Cravings of Affection

by cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)



Series: Every Damn Day [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Art, Aziraphale as Rick for legitimate reasons unrelated to the outfit, Aziraphale's Ring (Good Omens), Egypt, F/M, Other, Wings, explorer Aziraphale, mummy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws
Summary: The year 1924 finds Crowley and Aziraphale's paths crossing in Egypt. More specifically, in Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Every Damn Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767307
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Happy Birthday moveslikebucky!





	Gratify the Cravings of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Bucky!!!


End file.
